


it takes too much to give (and I don’t even want you)

by petitlionhomme



Series: darkness and doves [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Child Abuse, Choking, Force-Feeding, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme
Summary: To die one’s way out, that’s the most cowardly thing one can do.





	it takes too much to give (and I don’t even want you)

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags, and please, comment! <3

One hand around his throat and another holding a fork, Joxter was thoroughly pissed. 

 

“I should throw you out and let you freeze. Let you take your damn chances with the winter cats.” Joxter hissed as he pried Snufkin’s mouth open, not caring that his claws were cutting the soft flesh around his mouth open, splitting his lips. He was fighting beneath him, or at least trying to, as Joxter kept his arms pinned beneath his knees, sitting on Snufkin’s chest.

 

He forced the forkful of meat and vegetables into Snufkin’s mouth, practically down his throat so that he wouldn’t just spit it out at him.

 

Gagging and choking, Snufkin was left with no choice but to swallow.

 

“You think he can just die your way out like some damn coward? No son of mine will be a fucking coward.” Joxter was mostly talking to himself, as he continued to shove food down his throat, once so hard that he scraped the mumrik’s flesh and split it open.

 

“Swallow it.” He growled, watched when Snufkin made choked attempts to spit out the blood and food.

 

He didn’t stop until the bowl was empty and Snufkin had stopped fighting, limp and glassy eyed.

 

Grabbing his son by the neck, Joxter pulled him up as far as he could, squeezing hard. Snufkin was gasping, his nail clawing at the floors as his air was cut off and Joxter just watched, even when his lips started to tint blue, he kept squeezing.

 

“Will you do that again?”

 

A shake of Snufkin’s head.

 

“Good.”

 

Letting go, he fell back to the floor gasping loudly, his lungs burning from the pull of oxygen.

 

Even death had been stolen from him.


End file.
